


The Book of Love

by Annie_Is_A_Contranym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/pseuds/Annie_Is_A_Contranym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean in his search of more angel lore ( which he hopes to use to reverse Metatron's spell) asks Cas about one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Peter Gabriel's cover of the Magnetic Field's song of the same name. If you've never heard it, give it a listen. It'll explain the mellow pace of the fic.

 

 

The rain came down in light sheets outside the bedroom window, washing away the old dirty skin of the town, revealing a younger looking fresher street. Cas watched the green of the lawn he’d cut just the evening before and felt a sense of pride in the bright even green expanse. It had taken him the better part of two hours but it was perfect and looking at it glistening wet and plumped up in lushness brought a smile to his face. Perhaps he could not accept being human just quite yet but he was damn well going to excel at it.

He lifted a finger to trace patterns on the cold smooth pane of glass.  Hearing the door open behind him, he blushed and smiled. The best part about being human was his time with Dean. It was also the best part of his time as an Angel but losing his grace had brought changes to their relationship that he cherished. Without turning around, he angled his head to see his partner, flopping back on the bed with a book in hand and a pen between his teeth. Dean had been researching ways to reverse the spell Metatron had effected. For a while it had been Cas’s primary focus as well but then he’d gotten caught up in the workings of humanity from a first person perspective.

It wasn’t that he’d stopped wanting to fix the tragedy his misplaced trust had brought about. It was just that the more time he spent discovering his own humanity, the more his memories of things angelic were pushed back into the recesses of his mind. Being human was exhausting and consuming and if it hadn’t been for Dean, Cas was not sure he’d still be alive.

Dean lay on the bed, his back against the headboard and the book in his lap as he scribbled notes on the side panel.  There was something incongruous about seeing such a masculine figure against floral bedsheets and pillows with frills. It was something to do with shams. Cas still didn’t get the difference between a pillowcase and a pillow sham and Dean hadn’t been able to explain it. All he knew was that a sham wasn’t manly and Dean wanted nothing to do with them; which was odd because Dean often engaged in shams to wean information out of people. Being human was confusing.

“So Cas,” Dean started as Cas turned his attention back to the raindrops hitting the tar on the driveway. “As far as I could find, the only other mention of the writings of Heaven is something I think is called the Book of Love. What the hell is that and can it help us?”

The Book of Love…yes, Cas remembered that one. All the angels knew of it. At some point or the other, all Angels had cause to delve into the enormous tome.

Cas’s breath frosted the glass as he spoke.

“The Book of Love I remember. It was very…..big. And heavy. I remember it as very lengthy and unfortunately very boring. It is probably still locked in heaven. No angel had ever been able to lift the damn thing.”

Dean bit his bottom lip in thought. “Well what was in it, man?”

There was a mother and child walking in the rain, sharing a yellow umbrella. The little girl must have been about three years old and as she walked by, holding on to her mother’s hand, she looked up at Cas’s figure in the window and smiled, clearly happy to be out in the wet weather. Cas could only see the mothers legs and the hand holding on to the girl but the image reminded him of a pixie peeking out from under a giant mushroom preparing for mischief. Cas smiled and proffered up a little wave. She kept looking back as they walked away.

“It’s full of everything Dean.” His voice was soft as a million memories flowed through him. “It’s got charts, fact and figures, and a ton of instructions of all sorts.”

Dean jumped off the bed and walked over to the bookshelf against the wall next to the door. He flicked on the radio and the strains of a Peter Gabriel love song came wafting into the room.

“Love instructions? Like a KamaSutra thing?” Dean walked over to Cas and standing behind him, wrapped his arms around the ex-angel. He began to sway them both to the music. “Maybe you can read me some of it sometime. We might learn a thing or two”

Cas ducked his head and blushed. He’d certainly been learning things with Dean. Things like how Dean tasted first thing in the morning, or how a simple touch could have Cas mewling like a kitten in pleasure or how sweat and strength and nakedness could express love better than words ever could.

“I remember dancing. There were instructions for dancing.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean stepped back and grabbing Cas by the hand twirled him around into an embrace before bending him backward into a dancers dip. Looking at Cas, he continued, “Well you could read me that. I love it when you read to me. Your voice Cas….damn your voice. You could read me anything.”

Dean pulled Cas upright and planted a light kiss on his lips before releasing him and walking back to the bookshelf. “What else do you remember?”

Dean fiddled with the radio dials trying to find another song to replace the commercials that had come on.

“Well,” Cas leaned back against the window frame,  slipping his hands into his pants pocket. “The Book of Love is also full of Music. In fact, that’s where all music comes from. Classical, the Raagas of India, Samba…”

“Led Zepplin? AC/DC? ZZTop?”

Cas smirked and nodded, “Yes, that too.”

“So from transcendental to rock?”  Dean was once again scribbling something on the pages of the book. Cas wondered what he was writing. He turned back to the scene outside the window. The rain had let up but the air still looked wet, if that was possible. The room was cool and now that Dean was no longer wrapped around him, Cas felt a little shiver roll though him.

“Flo Rida? He in there too?”

Cas had to laugh.  He nodded without looking back at Dean. “All music, Dean. It’s all in there….from the sublime to the ridiculous. Some of it is just really dumb.”

“Well you should pick something you like and sing it to me sometime Cas.  I love it when you sing to me. Especially when you’re not aware that you’re doing it.  I hear you sometimes when you think I’m sleeping and you sing me these verses so softly I feel like I’m dreaming it. Damn Cas, any time you want. You can sing me anything.”

Cas blushed so hard he could feel the red on his face. The warmth of the blood rising beneath his skin was a subtle but marked contrast to the coolness resting in the air upon it.

Dean walked to the side of the bed closest to the window and sat down on the edge, looking at the back of his lover. Cas was wearing one of his shirts and faded jeans. He’d never looked less like an angel. He’d never looked as beautiful.  Dean had a flashback to how he felt when he found him by the stream in Purgatory after a year of searching. Despite every that had passed between them, he was glad and grateful that they had found each other yet again.

Cas sighed. “Like I said Dean, the Book of Love is long and boring.  It was written before any of the Angels can remember, so very very long ago.  I remember pictures of flowers and gifts in these ridiculous heart shaped boxes that were wrapped up in ribbons and strings. I guess part of love is gifting things? Well according to the book anyway.”

Dean signaled to Cas to come to him. Cas pushed off from the wall and walked over to Dean. He pressed him back flat against the mattress and then climbed on top of him straddling him at the waist. He looked down at his love.

“Ooh Cas…you going to give me a gift ?” He gripped the front of Cas’s shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Cas groaned in pleasure and desire and attempted to deepen the kiss but Dean broke it off and holding Cas close rolled them over so their positions were reversed.

“You know Cas….I love it when you give me things”.  Cas had been in the habit of leaving little gifts for Dean, a flower on his pillow, a Busty Asian Beauty magazine in the glove compartment of the car, a cold beer on the counter waiting for him when he came inside, notes in his jacket pocket telling him something Cas had seen on tv and wanted to try in their bedroom. Dean lived for these little surprises that told him he was wanted, he was loved, he was needed.

“And you know Cas you can give me just about anything.” He leaned forward to press his forehead against Castiel’s. “But what you really should be giving me is…”

Cas felt Dean’s hand slip into his and he could feel the cold metal press into his palm. His breath hitched and as realization sunk in, he pushed Dean off of him and scrambled backward on the bed, his fist closed tight around the gift, his eyes locked on Dean.

Dean stood next to the bed watching Cas. He smiled and nodded, encouraging Cas to look at what he held.  Extending his upturned hand between them, Cas slowly unfurled his fingers, his eyes widening as they took in the shiny prizes. He looked up at Dean, his lips stretching into a smile.

“You….” Dean’s voice faltered just the tiniest, a tremble of emotion really. “You should give me wedding rings.”

Outside the rain began to drift down once more, continuing its task of renewal. Its droplets tapping out a rhythm against the bedroom window, sounding out music as inside the lovers danced in touches and tastes and murmured expressions that any angel will tell you was already recorded a long long time ago in the very boring Book of Love.


End file.
